Total Drama Underland
by Dead Dude Talking
Summary: Those of You who likes the total drama series your going to love this. If you don't read it anyway.


This is my second fic. I am asking for any challenge request and reviews. I am not Suzanne Collins. Nor do I own the total drama series. I hope you like it and I you do read my other fic.

Host: Welcome to Total Drama Underland. I'm your hot host Michael Henry. It's our first season so please bare with me. Let's introduce the contestants! Gregor, Luxa, Grace, Boots, Lizzie, Ripred, Aurora, Howard, Merith, and Vikus. Congrats, your all on team Light.

Gregor: Team Light? What is this crap?

Luxa: Yeah I was in a meeting that was important.

Vikus: As was I.

Michael: I'll explain when team Dark arrives.

Grace: Team dark? Are they dangerous?

Michael: See for yourself. They're right here. Ares, Henry, Solovet, Twicthtip, The Bane, Twirltounge, Hamnet, Frill, Tick, and Pandora.

Gregor: Ares!

Ares: Gregor!

Luxa: Henry.

Henry: Luxa.

Bane: Bane!

Everyone stares at him with awkward silence.

Gregor: How are all of these people still alive? What's going on?

Michael: Alright with everyone here I think I can begin. Welcome to Total Drama Underland! This is a reality show that's about two teams battling it out in challenges and vicious eliminations. I am the host so I make the rules. That's how team dark is still alive. Any questions?

Grace: Yeah I got a few, why the hell I'm here? I don't belong here and neither does my family.

Michael: You're here for the ratings and you're good at spazzing out.

Ripred: What do we get out of this? We give you entertainment and what do we get?

Michael: You all get your secret wishes.

Gregor: How do you know about our secret wishes.

Michael: I'm the host it's my job. Anyway go get to know your team members. You're going to be with them for a while.

Gregor: So… you think we can win this?

Grace: When? We're going to be the first ones out of here on elimination so we can go home!

Gregor: You can do that but I'm in it to win it baby.

Grace: Gasp

Henry: We have to destroy them. No holds bares. We got to win this.

Ares: Shut up traitor.

Henry: You shut up, emo bat. By the way where are all my fan girls?

Michael: There are none. Only the chicks that are in the competition.

Henry: NOOOOOOO! Girls, I need girls.

Twitchtip: Your grandson is such a man hore.

Solovet: Tell me about it.

Michael: Now lets get to the challenge. Extreme truth or dare.

Ripred: Extreme?

Michael: Yes. In this you have to each sit in lie detector chairs that will electrocute you if you lie. The first team to get shocked three times is sent to the rock bottom drop?

Everyone: What?

Michael: Yep. Lets begin. Alright Henry truth or dare?

Henry: Why do I have to go first?

Michael: Because I'm hot and have fan girls waiting for me in the other room so I don't want to keep them waiting so lets get this show on the road.

Henry: Can I see them?

Michael: No! So answer the damn question.

Henry: Touchy touchy. I choose truth.

Michael: Alright then. Henry are you still a virgin/

Henry: What! What kind of damn question is that?

Michael: Answer it.

Henry: Of course I lost it a long time-

Zapppp!

Michael: hunh hunh hunh.

Luxa: Henry's a virgin, Henry's a virgin!

Henry: Shut up.

Michael: Cough cough. Next moving on is Gregor. Truth or dare?

Gregor: Dare me sucker.

Michael: Don't call me a sucker. For that you'll pay. I dare you to make-out with Solovet.

Gregor: Hell no! I refuse.

Michael: Well then come over here and get shocked.

Solovet: Do I really look that bad. In my time the men was all over me.

Gregor: Well this isn't your time. Augh!

Michael: That was fun.

Luxa: Thank-you.

Gregor: Don't mention it. Literally.

Grace: I'm proud of you. I new you still think that girls have cuties.

Gregor: No I don't!

And with take Gregor started making out with Luxa.

Grace: Gregor stop.

Michael: Get a room.

Gregor: Is that a dare?

Howard: Stop before I beat the crap out of you.

Hamnet: Yeah. Not in front of the children.

Henry: Stop teasing me Luxa.

Michael: Go into that mysterious door that just magically appeared and you can make-out in there.

Gregor\Luxa: Thanks.

They walk in and you here mysterious moaning.

Lizzie: Make sure you use protection!

Ripred: That's my girl.

Grace: No she's mine!

Henry: No she's mine.

Henry takes her into the mysterious room and you here more moaning.

Grace\Ripred: No Lizzie you're too young.

Michael: Well that was awkward. I guest team dark wins by default. Team light come with me into the other mysterious room.

Team Light: Awwwwwww!

Michael: Welcome to the elimination chamber.

Luxa, Lizzie, and Gregor mysteriously appears.

Michael: You have to sign off their names to choose who you want to elimin-

Everyone: Boots!

Grace: She's only a baby!

Michael: Well I guest she can go. Intern! Throw her off the rock bottom drop.

Gregor: No!

Michael: Don't worry fliers will catch her. ( Mumbles under his breath) I hope.

Howard: What you say.

Michael: Nothing.

Ripred: He said-

Michael: SHUT UP! Now our thirty minutes are up. This job is awesome. Who do you think will win. Who will survive. Will anyone review. Find next time on Total Drama Underland!

Boots: Wheeeeeeeeeee!

Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it please review.


End file.
